Differences
by hikari90
Summary: Set in between 'Just Because' and 'Because Why' This is a little short story on what happened when Tyler and Pogue moved in together. Still undecided if this should be a SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: I'm still undecided on how long it'll be. :D**

**SETTING: Based on the three months between 'Just Because' and 'Because Why?' It is a comedy that will contain one serious chapter.**

**WARNING:: ****AU (slightly.) **

**CHAPTER ONE:: Differences**

"Hey this is Caleb and Reid. We're not able to come to…" Tyler slammed his cell phone shut and laid it on the kitchen table in front of him. He starred at it for a moment and then picked it up again.

"Freeze." A voice yelled from behind him, causing him to hover his right thumb over the green send key. "Put the phone down."

Tyler scowled as the voice yelling started laughing, he placed his phone down and got up from the table. "Ha ha. Very funny Pogue."

"It was." Pogue laughed to himself pulling out a Jack Daniels out of the fridge.

"I was just going to call…for pizza." Tyler said trying to lie.

"I had no idea that Caleb was a pizza man. By the way, there's a reason his phone is off."

"So he can worry the shit out of his best friend?" Tyler pouted.

"No, so he can spend time with his boyfriend." Pogue laughed looking in the cabinets for something to munch on.

"I can't help it that I get a feeling that they're hurt all the time." Tyler said looking over at his phone.

"They. Are. Fine. Now, what's for dinner?" Pogue asked shutting the cabinet doors.

"Your mean. No dinner for you." Tyler said pulling out a take out menu for Pogue's favorite Chinese place.

"And you're cruel." Pogue smiled as he took his Jack Daniels and went into the living room.

_**BRing. BRring. BRRrinng.**_ The house phone rang. Tyler picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Caleb." A deep voice sounded from the other end.

"Hey, how are you?" Tyler asked opening the fridge and finding last night's dinner. He took it out and walked into the living room where Pogue was sitting on the couch. He sat beside him and set the take out box on Pogue's lap.

"Who are you talking to?" Pogue asked opening the box.

"I'm fine." Caleb said sounding happy.

"That's good. And Reid?" Tyler said grinning as he saw Pogue's face scrunch up at the food.

"What is this? It's freezing." Pogue said closing the box back.

"Actually that's why I called." Caleb started out. "I wanted to know Reid's favorite flower."

"Um…I don't think he has one. Just settle for red roses. What's the occasion?" Tyler asked swatting at the glaring boy in front of him.

"It's me and Reid's first date."

"That's great." Tyler said sounding ecstatic. "Do you know where you're taking him?"

"I was going to take him to La Rouge."

Tyler tilted his head as he watched Pogue reach in the seat cushion for something, "Oh, that expensive place in the city?" Tyler asked Caleb.

Pogue pulled out a candy bar from the couch and was about to eat it when Tyler kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow." Pogue said grabbing his side.

"Yeah. It's a pretty nice place. I'm glad I was able to get a reservation. This will the first time that Reid and I will be 'out' to the world."

"That's great Caleb." Tyler said standing up and throwing the leftovers and the candy bar away. He grabbed the Chinese restaurant menu and handed it to Pogue, whose eyes lit up.

"I know." Caleb laughed. In the background Tyler could hear Reid enter the room.

"I guess you got to go." Tyler said disappointed.

"Yeah. I'll call you soon."

"Have Reid call me."

"I will. Bye." Caleb hung up the phone. Tyler put the phone on its receiver and sat back down next to Pogue. "How old was that candy bar?"

"Um. I don't even think it was mine." Pogue admitted looking over the menu.

"And you were going to eat it?" Tyler asked disgusted.

"I'm hungry." Pogue said looking up at him.

"You always are."

"So, are you glad that Caleb called?"

"I guess." Tyler said sadly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Tyler grabbed the menu and ordered Chinese food.

Ever since they moved and started college, things were different. Sometimes a good different, sometimes a bad different.

"Oh, I meant to ask you. Have you been using my towels?" Pogue asked while they were eating.

"Yeah. So?" Tyler said picking thought his food.

"You have your own." Pogue said.

"I know that."

"You were the one who said you didn't want blue. You wanted red." Pogue pointed out.

"But all the red ones are dirty." Tyler said sighing.

"Not my fault."

Tyler scowled and went to eating his food. It seemed like everyday they had a lovers quarrel. Except, Pogue didn't know that Tyler was gay and Tyler didn't think that Pogue was at all. These two boys living together is going to turn into a big mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:: Another Day.**

The alarm o'clock in Pogue's room sounded. He woke up and pressed the snooze button and rolled over. The click of his door sounded. Pogue groaned slightly at the sudden brightness in his room.

"Come on and get up." Tyler said walking over and turning off Pogue's alarm o'clock.

Pogue groaned slightly, "What time is it?"

"6 am." Tyler said turning on Pogue's light.

"Uh. Too early." Pogue groaned. "What are you doing in here?"

"I making sure you get up. You do remember we have orientation right?"

Pogue sat up in his bed, careful to grab the covers remembering that he was naked.

"Well, get dressed and be ready by 7:15. I'll be driving us, I don't want you to drive your motorcycle." Tyler said leaving the room.

Pogue watched him leave, and grinned admiring the shape of Tyler's ass. Something of which Tyler would never know that he did. He got up and got dressed.

College for him was, a new experience. Pogue couldn't wait to till he started college. He couldn't wait to go to a school where he didn't have to wear a uniform everyday of the school week.

He got out of bed and put on a clean pair of boxers. He found a clean pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Once he was done he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler looked at his watch, it was 6:49. He scowled as he placed two plates of sausage, eggs, and toast onto the table. If Pogue didn't hurry he wasn't going to be able to eat.

"Hey, what's this?" Pogue asked entering the kitchen.

"Breakfast." Tyler said sitting down and pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

"When did you have time to order breakfast?" Pogue asked sitting down and digging in.

"I didn't. I made it myself." Tyler said beginning to eat.

Pogue nodded his head in approval ask he began chewing on his sausage.

After breakfast Tyler picked up both plates and placed them into the sink.

"Let's go." Tyler said grabbing his keys.

"Are you sure I can't just ride my motorcycle?" Pogue pouted.

"Yeah. I'd feel better if I drove us both." Tyler grinned walking out of the apartment.

Both boys went downstairs and got into Tyler's Hummer.

"So, how long is orientation?" Pogue asked.

"Well, it ends around 10:00." Tyler said pulling out of the driveway.

"So, what exactly is orientation for?" Pogue asked placing his feet on the dashboard.

"Put the feet down!" Tyler scowled. Pogue rolled his eyes and put down his feet, Tyler leaned over and wiped his dashboard off.

"What's orientation for?" Pogue asked again.

"You'll go and get your schedule and you'll go through out the day like you would on your first day. You'll meet the professors you have." Tyler explained pulled into the University's parking lot. A butt load of cars were already there.

"Meet back here after for lunch?" Pogue asked.

"Sounds good." Tyler said putting the car into park and turning off the engine. "Come on. We have to find where to get our schedule."

Both boys left and retrieved their schedules.

"Have fun." Tyler said hugging Pogue briefly.

"You too." Pogue said walking off in a different direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler finally found his Ethics class. He entered the room. He felt like he was back at Spencer's Academy. He grinned slightly as he took a seat. You were only supposed to spend 15 minutes in each class.

A guy with light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and what Tyler thought a very nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Gabe." The blonde said holding out his hand.

"I'm Tyler." He said nervously, he turned his head slightly so Gabe couldn't see him blush.

"Where are you from?" Gabe asked.

"I came from Ipswich." Tyler said.

"Do you live on campus?" More students piled into the room.

"No. Me and friend of mine live together on an apartment up town." Tyler asked.

"Boyfriend?" Gabe grinned.

"Oh no. I'm not…" Tyler started.

"Don't worry. I am too." Gabe smiled.

Tyler smiled back, "So, what about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Virginia. Roanoke to be exact. Oh to answer your next question, no I don't live on campus."

"Virginia, I've never been." Tyler smiled.

"It's beautiful. So, now we know each other's name and where we live. Why don't you tell me your age?" Gabe inched closer towards Tyler. "And if you're available."

"I'm 18 years old, and available." Tyler grinned. "You?"

"I'm 19. Want to do lunch?"

"Um, sounds good. But I do have to tell my friend though." Tyler said thinking about Pogue.

"Okay. Let me see your schedule." Gabe asked holding out his hand. Tyler handed him the schedule. "We have the same last period. We can go anywhere from there."

"Sounds great."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue waited for Tyler outside of the Hummer, "I can't believe Tyler is late." He groaned looking at his watch. It flashed 10:03.

He paced around as car pulled out of the driveway. Then he saw Tyler coming towards him, laughing with some guy. He scowled as they came closer.

"Hey Pogue. Sorry I'm late." Tyler said grinning widely.

"It's okay. Are we still going out to eat lunch?" Pogue asked looking at the blonde boy beside Tyler.

"Actually, I was wondering if it'll be okay if I hung out with my new friend Gabe instead. He's in my Ethics class." Tyler asked.

"Yeah. It's fine." Pogue said putting up a fake smile. "How am I getting home?"

"I'll let you take the Hummer home. Gabe's going to take me home." Tyler smiled handing the keys.

"See you later." Pogue said watching Tyler and his friend walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler got into Gabe's car. Gabe looked at him for a moment.

"He doesn't know you're gay does he?" Gabe asked starting the car.

Tyler bowed his head down. "How'd you know?"

"If he knew you'd tell him that you were going on a date with this handsome boy." Gabe grinned pulling out the parking lot.

"Ha. Ha. No, it's weird my best friend Reid is gay and proud of it. He dates my other friend Caleb. But, I just can't tell Pogue. It's not that I don't think he'll accept me. It's just, I live with him. He doesn't have to live with Caleb and Reid." Tyler said immediately thinking he sounded stupid.

"I understand. So, where do you want to go?" Gabe asked.

"Um. I'm in the mood for hamburgers." Tyler grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue watched the car that Tyler had gotten into pull away. He felt sadden all the sudden. Was the feeling he felt jealously?


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:: _

_"He doesn't know you're gay does he?" Gabe asked starting the car._

_Tyler bowed his head down. "How'd you know?" _

_"If he knew you'd tell him that you were going on a date with this handsome boy." Gabe grinned pulling out the parking lot. _

_"Ha. Ha. No, it's weird my best friend Reid is gay and proud of it. He dates my other friend Caleb. But, I just can't tell Pogue. Its not that I don't think he'll accept me. It's just, I live with him. He doesn't have to live with Caleb and Reid." Tyler said immediately thinking he sounded stupid. _

_"I understand. So, where do you want to go?" Gabe asked. _

_"Um. I'm in the mood for hamburgers." Tyler grinned. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Pogue watched the car that Tyler had gotten into pull away. He felt sadden all the sudden. Was the feeling he felt jealously? _

**Chapter Three:: Jealousy. **

Pogue kept staring at the door than at the time. Tyler had been gone for about an hour. He was started to get worried.

Trying to forget about the fact that Tyler wasn't home, he picked up his schedule. He had Sociology, Tuesday and Thursday. Chemistry, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Algebra was everyday, Monday through Saturday. And he had Latin, Tuesday through Friday.

Pogue started wondering if maybe his schedule was too much for his first year at college. He didn't even know what his major was going to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler smiled at the guy across the table from him.

"Want to tell me why you're just staring at me while I eat this massive hamburger? It has to be disgusting, watching mayonnaise dripping down my chin." Gabe smiled putting down his hamburger.

"It's cute."

Gabe laughed, "You think mayonnaise dripping down my chin is cute. Jeez, I wonder what turns you on."

"That's not what I meant." Tyler blushed.

"So, how old were you when you realized you were gay?" Gabe asked.

"I was 16." He said thinking.

"How'd you know that you were gay?"

"I went to this private school all my high school years. I was a sophomore and had just hit puberty. There was this girl in our class, who every one thought was gorgeous. Her and her older brother had recently moved to Ipswich. We were partners on a biology project one week. I started getting the vibe that she liked me.

"All the guys in the class noticed it to and told me to go for it. So, I did. I asked her out. We dated for awhile, I like her. Just not as much as I thought I should. I was over at her house once and I was walking to the bathroom." Tyler blushed. "There was her brother, getting dressed in his room. When I saw him he had no shirt on. I…I felt my heart leap. I know that sounds dorky, but it did. He looked up and saw me staring. He smiled at me. I was so embarrassed that I had been caught. I went back into the girl I was dating room and I broke it off with her. She sort of understood, she told me I was a sweet guy."

"Did you ever see the guy again?" Gabe asked. "Did you ever try something with him?"

"No. I guess I was too shy to."

"But you're not shy now are you?" Gabe asked grinning.

Tyler blushed, "Not really."

"So, how does this Pogue guy fit into your life?"

"Pogue and I grew up together. He and I didn't really start becoming friends until our other best friends hit it off. I was best friends with Reid, and he was best friends with our other friend Caleb. One day we realized that he and I had the same views of going to college and getting an apartment. So, we did just that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pogue frowned looking at the time, even though it was only four in the afternoon he was still worried.

"Where could he be?" Pogue asked himself. He stood up from the couch as his began to growl. He was hungry and all they had in the house was leftovers from the night before.

Growling slightly he picked up his keys to his bike and left the house.

TBC::

Don't worry more to come….next chapter is called: Accidents and Mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a horrrribblle writing it's been awhile since I even really acknowledge I had an account on here.

I'm going to do what I can to finish my stories.

I hate leaving things unfinished especially when I know how things will turn out.

My life has been crazy, I graduated highschool 08 and haven't had consistant internet and my only source of a laptop was gone for good until Christmas that year.

But even then I had college to worry about and falling in love : D

I had backed up my stories and then my laptop went kabooom. So then I needed to get a new laptop.

I got one but was busy with life.

So I now have decided years later to finally backup my work reread, edit, and continue it!

It'll take me awhile to get back on track since I haven't actually wrote in a long time but I will let you know when I have new chapters ready.

I love all my readers and hope you forgive me for being gone so long. : D


End file.
